


Violet

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [19]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Dois anos após o nascimento do primeiro filho de Sherlock e Joan, e o problema enfrentado com os inimigos de Moriarty, Joan dá à luz a sua segunda criança, dessa vez uma menina.Nota: Essa one-shot é uma pequena história complementar do último capítulo da fanfic Hope.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581
Kudos: 2





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Mais uma vez Sherlock se via tentando recuperar o fôlego após mais um parto, dessa vez de sua filha, a segunda criança dele e de Joan e irmã mais nova de Alistair. Dessa vez estavam no hospital, haviam chegado a tempo. Joan descansava ainda na sala de parto, com a bebê repousando em peito, pele contra pele, ambas protegidas por um lençol. A pequena se aconchegava em sua mãe, aquecendo-se com o calor do corpo dela. A oriental estava de olhos fechados, mas acordada, aproveitando a sensação de sua filha mexendo os bracinhos sobre ela. Sentiu Sherlock se aproximar e provavelmente colocar uma touca de lã na cabeça de Violet. Joan abriu os olhos. A pequena usava a toquinha rosa tricotada por senhora Hudson, era igual à azul que ela fizera para Alistair antes dele nascer. A chinesa sorriu ao ver sua filha e acariciou sua cabeça, beijando o nariz da recém nascida. Encarou Sherlock em seguida e trocaram um sorriso antes que ele se aproximasse e a beijasse nos lábios, em seguida beijando a cabeça de Violet e afagando as costas da pequena. Ela abriu os olhos para ver seus pais. Eram castanho claros e ela parecia uma cópia de Joan. Cabelos negros como a noite, pele clara, sardas e olhos puxados.

– Ela é linda, Joan - ele dizia com total admiração.

– Finalmente conseguiu sua princesa - ela riu baixinho.

– Mais uma princesa.

O sorriso de Joan aumentou.

– O que acha que seu pai vai achar por termos dado o nome da sua mãe?

– Eu não sei... Mas agora você só tem que se preocupar com você mesma e com nossa princesa, amor.

– Aliviado por não ter passado o mesmo sufoco da outra vez? - Joan perguntou sorrindo divertidamente enquanto acariciava as costas da filha - Acha que poderiam fazer de novo?

Sherlock riu baixinho.

– Eu faria tudo por vocês. E com senhora Hudson ajudando dificilmente daria errado. Além das suas preciosas orientações médicas, querida.

Uma paramédica se aproximou de repente, lamentando-se com o olhar por ter interrompido o momento dos três, mas prosseguiu.

– Olá. Disse que já foi médica. Deve saber como amamentar o bebê, mas fui instruída a acompanhá-la ainda assim. E depois ajudá-la a se aprontar para que possa ir pra um quarto. O seu pós parto ocorreu normalmente e o bebê está bem.

Após Joan alimentar Violet e a bebê tomar banho e ser vestida, enquanto Sherlock e outra paramédica ajudavam Joan, os três estavam acomodados em um quarto. Sherlock sentado na beirada da cama ao lado da esposa e da filha.

– Nós amamos você, querida - ela sussurrou para a menina, que sorriu naquele momento.

Sherlock também sorriu ao ver a expressão radiante no rosto de Joan e aquele sorriso sem nenhum dente de Violet, mas tão lindo que ele nem sabia dizer o quanto.

– Você quer segurá-la?

O britânico tomou a filha com cuidado em seus braços. Era tão pequena, um pouco menor do que Alistair quando nasceu. A balançou com cuidado e deslizou o indicador pela pele macia do rostinho de Violet. A pequena agarrou seu dedo com toda a mãozinha e encarou o pai com curiosidade, em seguida abrindo um sorriso para ele.

Joan observou admirada como Sherlock parecia hipnotizado. Ele fitava a filha com devoção e a balançava de leve, traçando as feições delicadas da bebê com o indicador e abrindo um sorriso enorme quando a menina agarrou seu dedo com a pequena mão e sorriu para ele.

Mais tarde ouviram batidas leves e cuidadosas na porta e senhora Hudson e Kitty entraram com Alistair, agora com dois anos. O menino correu para os braços do pai, enquanto as duas mulheres se aproximaram da cama.

– Ela é linda! - Senhora Hudson sussurrou completamente derretida com a bebê – A toquinha ficou perfeita nela.

Kitty simplesmente ficou sem palavras. Se abaixou na altura da cama e estendeu a mão para a pequena nos braços de Joan, que agarrou seus dedos e sorriu para ela. Sherlock viu a ruiva devolver o sorriso e seus olhos marejarem, assim como os dele e de Joan quando Violet nasceu.

– Alistair - Sherlock o chamou baixinho, vendo os olhinhos puxados e azuis o encararem - Lembra que nos pediu alguém pra brincar com você?

Ele assentiu positivamente.

– Você ganhou uma irmã. Ela é muito pequena ainda, então tem que ter muito cuidado com ela.

Sherlock aproximou-se da cama pelo lado oposto ao que Violet estava e sentou Alistair ao lado de Joan. Ele trocou um sorriso com a mãe e abaixou-se para que pudessem se abraçar.

– Senti sua falta, querido. - Joan lhe disse acariciando seu rosto - Sua irmãzinha se chama Violet. Ela parece com você.

Joan acomodou a bebê junto ao peito e algo mágico parecia acontecer. Alistair e Violet se olhavam de olhos arregalados, curiosos e encantados. Por um instante todos temeram uma crise de ciúmes, mas Violet emitiu um gritinho de alegria e sorriu para Alistair, que fez o mesmo em seguida.

Momentos mais tarde, Joan olhou para a filha debaixo do lençol infantil enquanto a amamentava. A bebê tinha os olhinhos fechados e mechia os dedinhos ou agitava os pés às vezes. A chinesa sorriu, sentindo-se explodir de alegria por dentro. Muito tempo depois conseguiu tirar os olhos de Violet e fitar Sherlock e Alistair dormindo no sofá. Ela se esforçou para não rir. Sherlock estava largado de qualquer jeito. A boca levemente aberta, uma perna em cima do braço do sofá e outra para fora dele, pendendo para o chão. Alistair dormia encolhido em cima de Sherlock, que o envolvia firmemente em um abraço. Joan se derreteu os observando. E enfim seus olhos focaram o elemento mais engraçado da cena. Ela não sabia dizer se eram as meias de Sherlock ou as de Alistair as mais coloridas, infantis e extravagantes. Céus! Eram as de Sherlock. Dessa vez ela riu, fazendo o possível para emitir o mínimo possível de barulho, transformando sua gargalhada num risinho suave. Violet deu um murmúrio leve em resposta, e Joan a verificou, vendo-a do mesmo jeito de antes. Alguns minutos depois senhora Hudson entrou no quarto.

– O que é tão divertido?

Joan indicou Sherlock e Alistair no sofá. Primeiro a loura se derreteu, depois também segurou o riso ao ver o quanto Sherlock parecia desajeitado e as meias berrantes que os dois Holmes usavam. A mulher sentou-se ao lado de Joan, que lhe deixou ver Violet.

– Ela está mesmo acordada? - Perguntou baixinho.

– Sim.

– Eu vim buscar Alistair. Vou levá-lo quando acordar.

– Ele tá dando muito trabalho?

– Não. É um bom menino. Inteligente como os pais, percebe depressa o porquê das coisas. Está ansioso pra ter a irmãzinha em casa e está se divertindo muito com Kitty e Clyde. Vocês o ensinaram bem. Nenhum sinal de ciúmes até agora, estou certa?

– Nenhum - Joan sorriu.

Violet parou de mamar e Joan sentiu a bebê soltá-la. Senhora Hudson a ajudou a se recompor e acomodar a pequena em seus braços. A menina abriu um sorriso avassalador ao ver sua mãe, deixando Joan e senhora Hudson hipnotizadas por outros longos minutos.

******

– Se divertiu dando banho em Violet junto com Joan? - Sherlock perguntou.

– Bastante! - A ruiva sorriu, antes de sentar-se para tomar café - Joan já vai descer com ela. Está trocando de roupa. Violet tem o mesmo dom de Alistair de nos ensopar de água.

Sherlock secava os cabelos ainda molhados de Alistair com uma toalha, para em seguida penteá-lo e sentá-lo em sua cadeirinha.

– Desde o início esteve óbvio o que havia algo entre vocês, mas nunca achei que chegariam tão longe.

– Nem eu... – respondeu pensativo, olhando para o nada durante alguns segundos – Aquela mulher tirou tudo de mim.

Kitty sabia a quem ele estava se referindo, agora conhecia os fatos.

– Estive morto até Joan aparecer. Quando ela entrou aqui... Eu não queria admitir, e eu não sabia o que. Mas vi algo diferente nos olhos dela. Às vezes Joan nem parece humana, eu podia tranquilamente confundi-la com um anjo. Não só pelo que fez por mim, por me aceitar, salvar minha vida várias vezes, por me dar dois filhos maravilhosos e aceitar nossa filha adotiva como se fosse sua verdadeira mãe – Sherlock falou calmamente, vendo Kitty sorrir – Ela tem um coração tão grande e bondoso... Desses difíceis de encontrar entre os humanos. Muitas vezes cheguei a pensar que não a mereço. Ela é boa demais pra mim.

Kitty não soube o que responder de imediato.

– Você a merece, Sherlock. Tudo que disse sobre ela agora está certo, eu penso o mesmo. Mas devia se valorizar um pouco mais. Ela não conseguiria viver se algo acontecesse a você. Você aprendeu a aceitá-la, depois a protegeu, ensinou e também a curou da tragédia que acabou com a carreira anterior dela. Até salvaram vidas com isso. Ela também precisa de você. E apesar dos erros que você possa ter cometido, tem um coração muito melhor do que muitas pessoas que costumam não errar. Nem eu, nem Joan, ou mesmo senhora Hudson, Alistair e Violet, até mesmo outras pessoas, podíamos não estar aqui agora se não fosse por você, talvez nem estivéssemos mais nesse mundo.

Os dois silenciaram e no momento seguinte Joan apareceu na cozinha com Violet em seus braços. A menina estava com seis meses. Os cinco tomaram café e seguiram com suas rotinas. O casal de consultores ainda visitava cenas de crimes, embora resolvessem os enigmas de casa quando possível. A ajuda de senhora Hudson era preciosa. Mesmo que Kitty visitasse mais lugares para as investigações dali em diante, permitindo que Sherlock e Joan cuidassem dos filhos o maior tempo possível, só a deixavam ir se fosse seguro e se ao menos Bell estivesse com ela.

Mais tarde os dois acabam de pôr as duas crianças para dormir e sentaram-se lado a lado na cama observando os dois pequenos. Sherlock e Joan estavam exaustos, mas não podiam estar mais felizes.

– Obrigado, Joanie.

Joan o encarou, surpresa e feliz. Meia hora depois quando estavam deitados entre os cobertores, Sherlock a puxou para ele, fazendo-­a repousar em seu peito e a abraçou apertado, afagando seus cabelos quando as mãos dela acariciavam seu rosto.

– Obrigada, Sherlock. Eu os amo tanto que não sei dizer...

Ela respondeu enfim e antes de conseguir dizer o quanto o amava com palavras, os gestos falaram mais forte e os dois estavam envolvidos num longo beijo apaixonado. Sherlock a abraçava contra ele, com força, mas com cuidado, e sentir-se protegida e amada dentro daquele abraço só fazia o beijo tirar ainda mais seu fôlego e seu amor por ele fazer seu coração bater ainda forte.

Sherlock a recebeu quando ela uniu seus lábios e se abraçaram com firmeza, mas com cuidado e carinho. As mãos pequenas passeavam por seu peito e seus ombros, e ele sentia seu amor por ela queimá-lo por dentro, acelerando ainda mais seu coração e o deixando ainda mais sem fôlego. Quando separaram-se, ofegantes, ele a deitou novamente sobre ele e a enlaçou protetoramente, acariciando os cabelos negros até senti-la relaxada outra vez. Puxou os cobertores mais para cima e a acomodou junto a ele da maneira mais confortável possível para os dois.

– Boa noite, Joanie. Durma bem, meu anjo – falou baixinho para ela.

– Boa noite, Sherlock. Durma bem, querido – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, sentindo as mãos gentis em seu cabelo, até que os dois adormeceram juntos e abraçados.


End file.
